The present invention discloses a device that can only be assembled in the correct way, from economical parts containing alignment means which also acts as the means for holding parts together in assembled relation.
Other adjustable dado assemblies are well known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,683,476 to Courcier, discloses a dado head in which the cutters are mounted on a core plate which is then surrounded with cast metal to make an integral clamping plate and blade sub-assembly, a most expensive and irreversible process.
Another well-known assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,159,191 to Sam. This device has a pair of cooperating external plates pinned together to act as a spool sub-assembly, and a pair of clamping plates and blade pinned together, along with a sleeve member forming a clamping plate sub-assembly. The sleeve member has an internal flange member that clamps between portions of the spool sub-assembly.